


Wrapped up in Ribbons

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Light Bondage, Non-Binary Aisha Rosen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: A slight misunderstanding on Lord Rosen's part.
Relationships: Luke/Aisha Rosen
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge December 2019





	Wrapped up in Ribbons

Well.

Two things were certain.

Aisha had once again misunderstood Luke.

And they had made a fool of themself in the process.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, Aish!”

Luke still laughed, so Aisha was certain he wasn’t very sorry.

“You just… you look so cute.”

He came over and pushed the lock covering their face away. He always did that. Then he tugged at the bows that covered them.

“’S this all for me?”

“Yes.”

“Jeeze… you’re the best, darlin’. Get down here.”

He pulled at Aisha’s neck, and they leaned down, offering a kiss to the warm mouth. Luke liked kissing. In fact, there was a lot of things Luke liked that Aisha wanted to know more about. This had been one of them. Luke had gotten very drunk one evening and mentioned sex acts he’d like them to perform together. And then he had turned to Aisha and muttered, “You’d look so good in silk ribbons, baby…”

So Aisha had made an attempt for their human. Their thighs, their waist, their arms and neck were adorned with pale blue bows.

“Was this not what you had in mind?”

“Well no… you look like a birthday present.”

Aisha cocked their head to the side.

“Is that the wrong way?”

“Well, unwrapping you sounds fun, but it wasn’t what I had in mind, no. You’re supposed to be… tied up.”

Aisha understood sex.

In theory anyway.

But sex between their pets always bored them. In private moments, they mused that the same went for their brothers as well. Their pets were supposed to kill that need the most primitive parts of their brain still craved.

But just like Iason… because it always came back to Iason, didn’t it… just like Iason’s pampered pretty pets had done nothing for him, Aisha was bored to tears with their little acquisitions. 

And then Luke had come sauntering in. And by Jupiter, was he different. From the moment they had laid eyes on him, Luke had brought out something in them they didn’t recognize. Luke was unlike Riki. He willingly flirted, and had all but thrown himself at Aisha from the first moment. No one had ever believed that was the case of Riki and Iason. Not the way that the mongrel struggled in his grasp, eyes full of hatred, anger, and most curiously, fear.

Aisha shook their head. They were sick of comparing them to Iason and Riki. There were rumors that Luke was a slum mongrel, what with his uncouth manner and coarse way of speaking, but Aisha had decided that if that was the case, they would much rather live in ignorance for a little longer.

It was the closest they could come to freedom.

They couldn’t blush, and yet they swore they could feel some heat in their cheeks as Luke led them to the bed and tenderly undid the bows. 

“Here… shame to cover any part of this body up.”

He threw some of the ribbons away, but kept a few, slowly tying Aisha to the headboard.

“You ok like that?”

“I can break away easily.”

“Do you want to?”

“… no.”

Luke smiled softly at them.

“You gonna do what I say?”

“…yes.”

“Ok. Just lean back and relax.”

They did so, sighing as Luke got up and slowly undressed. His body was tan and strong, and so very different from what they were used to. He fished something out of his pant’s pocket and got back on the bed.

“We hardly need that…” Aisha said.

Lube. As if they were not a sex doll, already equipped to deal with whatever Luke was ready to throw at them. Except apparently this.

“Eh, I know.”

Luke shrugged and went ahead and prepared them anyway. His fingers curled and stroked them inside. Every now and then their hips would buck in response. It was so odd… they hadn’t before. Aisha was not made to be sensitive as far as they knew. And yet it seemed every new encounter with Luke just brought them closer and closer to what humans felt during intercourse. Judging from Luke’s enjoyment, Aisha could only imagine.

“Damn, you’re making noises now?”

Luke added one more finger, making them lift their hips.

“Does it displease you?”

“Fuck no. Remember how we had to stop the first time because you didn’t make any noises at all?”

“I told you I am not used to this.”

“I’m not used to unresponsive partners.”

“You are testing my patience…”

“Oh?”

Mercilessly swift, Luke replaced his fingers with his cock, dragging a moan out of Aisha.

“Nice.”

“You’re awful.”

“You’re not. You feel… fuck, you feel good… can I move?”

“Yes. I’m a sexdoll, Luke.”

“Yea, and I’m a gentleman.”

Now, if they could laugh… But instead, Luke dove in, driving into them as deeply as he could, joining their bodies and braiding his fingers into Aisha’s hair. 

He was so warm and vibrant and alive that Aisha couldn’t stand it. Humans were marvelous creatures. They stopped themselves.

Luke was. Luke was just marvelous. 

Their legs wound up around his waist, pressing him into them. Their hands struggled, desperate to touch Luke’s dark, smooth back, or his hair. He replied with small, circular motions that only drove them even crazier.

Wasn’t that a thought? A crazy Blondie. 

What else would explain their current state?

“Harder…”

They sighed, and Luke obliged with a smile on his mouth.

“I knew you’d be stunning like this, Aish… I just wanna… wanna do this to you all day.”

“You don’t have the stamina.”

“No one does. Except maybe you.”

He kissed them deeply.

Aisha’s moans kept falling out of their mouth, while Luke’s thrusts became more erratic,

“G-gonna…”

“Inside me.”

Aisha ordered calmly.

A few more thrusts, and suddenly, he stiffened and called out. Aisha sighed in joy as they were filled up. Luke once again kissed and nibbled on their neck as he softened.

“Told you so…”

Aisha made a motion with their arms, and was freed.

“Huh. You really could break away easily.”

Luke mused, untying the ribbons.

“Yes. But it was fun to pretend.”

They answered, unable to help themselves, and suddenly had a fist of Luke’s thick hair in their hand.

It was indeed. And they would keep pretending it was only them and Luke and the bed for as long as they could.


End file.
